guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Foe
Since the term IS self-explanatory, and the explanation provided sheds no new light on the subject (on the contrary, offers wrong info, an animal can aggro without you attacking it), I suggest we lose this entry. :) --Karlos 05:23, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :Considering "foe" is a target category and many skill descriptions use the term, I think we should keep it, even though it IS self-explanatory. Off course we should clarify about the animal being friendly. --Tetris L 05:35, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Karlos, you made this a candidate for deletion today. I don't think we can simply delete this, even if we move the radar paragraph. Ollj had a point when he suggested the article, even though the term seems self-explanary. But so many skill descriptions use the term as a type of target (in line with Self, Party Member, Ally, Minion, Other Ally, Foe, Creature, Corpse, Fleshy creature, etc.) As usual I'd prefer if we cover all of these target types in ONE article instead of having a separate article for each of them, but I know usually you are in favor of splitting things up. If we delete the article foe, then we need a better solution. Many of the target types seem clear at a glance, but not so clear when you look in detail. For example: Does "Party" include pets and minions? Does "Ally" include friendly NPCs and animal wildlife? For now, I'd suggest to create an article Target, and then make Foe a redirect to Target. --Tetris L 21:41, 24 October 2005 (EST) :While the finer points of ally/party member/other ally do deserve an explanation and I would actually agree with you that an explanation of all in the same article (allowing comparisons) is a nice idea; I do NOT believe "Foe" falls into that bigger issue. Foe in Guild Wars is FOE in English. Nothing special about it. The red dots on your radar... The bad guys. There are no finer points to explain within foe itself. For example, one finer point is that if you cast an "Ally" spell (like Healing Breeze) while selective a foe, that spell will be cast on yourself and not on the foe IF it can be cast on you (i.e. not OTHER ally) otherwise it will fail. So, you can't enchant and heal foes by mistake. But I thought about it and I discovered that it really should be under ally. That spells that target allies will not be cast on enemies, even by mistake. :There is really no need for an article on Foe, and even if you made the "target" article, it will have very little (if anything) to say about "Foe" that does not sound incredibly similar to this article. --Karlos 15:09, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::I think you both agree that instead foe someone should be taken to the hypothetical target. I guess the question is whether foe should be a redirect or we just go through and manually change the links ourselves. Since I don't imagine people will start linking to foe in the future (the links are all skills), the latter seems better. --Fyren 17:07, 27 October 2005 (EST)